Fanfiction Academy
by Faermage-KH Junkie
Summary: There is a place between the worlds where young heroes from all dimensions come and are trained to be the next generation of heroes. What is this place? It is the Fanfiction Academy! All OC's. No real pairings yet. R&R please!


A/N: Hi everybody! I know, I know, you're all going GROAAAAANNNNNN because here I am writing a NEW fanfiction while I should be working on Ghosts of the Past and The Kiira Draknin Story ("Ghosts" and "Kiira"), but I have writer's block... and I got inspired for this story! This is just a little fluffy thing I created, about a high school for fanfiction OCs... or, as I call it, Faers Academy Nexus For the Instruction of Children and Teens of Import from Other Nexuses. I know, long, but...

Anyway, I hope you like it. All OC's that are NOT mine are used with permission (credit at bottom) and I do NOT own the worlds they come from.

* * *

A tall building stands tall and serene, lording over a large green lawn with a lake nearby. It looks like a normal high school, except maybe for the fact that it has dorms and is so isolated – there is no one around for miles. It is the prestigious FANFICTION Academy, a school for young heroes from many worlds, and it silently waits for the new students to arrive, ready to make history within it's halls.

* * *

Students crowded on the large lawn in front of their new school, some bored, others excited, most uneasy at the prospect of such a new experience.

One in particular gazed up at the school, one eybrow raised scepticaly. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand, then back up at the school.

_Looks like your average school for young freaks,_ she thought. She was attracting a few interesting stares from people, and her temper began to heat.

"What're you lookin' at?" she shouted back at them, anger in her bright green eyes. "Haven't you ever seen a half-dragon before?" The starers looked away, slightly embarrassed. She sighed. She couldn't blame them, exactly – if she'd seen her for the first time, she'd probably be staring too. From her waist up, she loke like an aveage high school girl, but from her waist down, she had the legs and tail of a dragon, and large wings sprang from her back. To make it even worse, her hair was bright red – a lot redder than most people from her planet. Grumbling, she made her way toward the school, wanting to be in the front so she could find her way easily.

* * *

"So this is that new school they've decided to send us to, huh?" remarked a young boy with ice-blue eyes to his companion.

She shrugged. "I dunno, Riku, looks kind of cool to me," she said. Her short black hair swayed in the breeze as she cocked her head. "What _I_ don't understand is what _he's_ doing here." She jerked her head over toward a boy with brown hair wearing a black leather motorcycle jacket.

Riku looked in the direction indicated. "What? Why the heck did they bring frigging _Sora Shimomura_?!" he shouted.

His companion shrugged again. "No clue. That's what I was wondering."

* * *

The boy in question was looking around for familiar faces and shuddered when he saw them. _Of all the people they could bring,_ he moaned mentally, _they had to choose the two people who hate me most. _He shook his head. _This is gonna be a loooong year._

* * *

A normal-looking girl – the most normal of the lot – walked up into the crowd. She was tall for her age, and had bright orange hair that spiked all over the place. The name on the piece of paper she was holding read 'Tsukiko Kurosaki' in both Kanji and Romanji alphabets. She wore a long black shirt and blue jeans – an understated and simple style she inherited more from her father – and she navigated the masses with ease.

The strangest thing about her was the medallion hanging from her belt loops, bearing a skull and an X – an ominous symbol seen by most, unseen by several.

* * *

A woman came up and stood on the podium set up in front of the school. She cleared her throat, and even the students at the back of the crowd could hear her.

"Welcome," she began, "to Faer's Academy Nexus For the Instruction of Children and Teens of Import from Other Nexuses, also known as Fan Fiction Academy." She looked out across the mass of students. "You have all been chosen for exceptional talents, whether in fighting, magic, or just a unique quality you possess. Some of you know why you were chosen; some have no idea. All will find out during the course of the year. You all come from different worlds, universes where you may know versions of the people who join you, people who don't know you. Yet from this diversity will come a unity and singularity, an acceptance of all.

"When we open these doors, you will be handed a schedule. From that schedule, you will proceed to your classes. Preliminary information will be given, then you will retire to your dorms. The next day, the real work begins." Her smile, though unseen, was felt by every member of the crowd. "But today, enjoy. Get to know your teachers and classmates.

"Welcome to Fanfiction Academy."

The huge doors swung open behind her, and the students flowed in, all with different backgrounds, homes, and worlds, but now brought together by a complete change in circumstance.

Now, it was up to them.

A/N: Okay, Faer again. Whaddaya think? Tell me! How? Just click the little blue/purple button right underneath this A/N!

Anyway, for those who are wondering, the OCs, in order of appearance, their authors, and the stories they come from:

Cali Andarius: The One Who Guards the Gate (Me)  
Riku: Ghost Rider (Black Scepter. He would like to inform you that Riku and any other characters in that fic are nto technically OCs, but AU versions of the Squeenix characters.)  
Yuffie K.: Ghost Rider (Black Scepter)  
Sora Shimomura: Ghost Rider (Black Scepter)  
Tsukiko Kurosaki: (Me. She's the only character I created for this fanfiction, and even so, I liked her so much I just had to tell her story, which is untitled as of yet.)

Sorry to those I promised a spot that didn't make it into this chapter, new characters will be added. I will give a cookie of your favorite flavor to anyone who guesses what fandom Tsukiko comes from.


End file.
